Convenience Elemental
The Convenience Elemental, also known as Conven Ele, CE or Convy Ele is a level 300 boss released without Jagex's permission by an employee with a sense of humour. While the employee was fired, the boss he produced became popular with the players, and therefore stayed in the game, despite Jagex's reluctance. In order to fight it, players must go down a trapdoor hidden in plain sight, south of Varrock's eastern bank. Players must complete a small intelligence test before entering the Convenience Elemental's dungeon, which consists of basic literacy and maths. Failing this test will result in a 12-hour ban from entering this dungeon, and having a Defence level of 1 or 45 will automatically result in being denied access. This is to stop idiots going in and losing their stuff, or idiots going in and not losing their stuff, instead picking arguments with everyone because they're all safers and pjers and Korasi prods and they just don't like them. '' Fighting the Convenience Elemental ﻿The Convenience Elemental has 5,000 Hitpoints and uses Melee, Ranged and Magic, all with a maximum hit of 330. Protection prayers will completely prevent the type of damage you are praying against. It seems equally weak to all three types of combat, and its somewhat common rune drops mean that using Magic against it is somewhat efficient. As it dies, the Convenience Elemental releases a type of aura that renews the timer of any familiar and recharges its special move bar. This was admitted to be a glitch by Jagex, however they didn't bother fixing it because it was a convenient effect and its not like it ruined pking or anything, well probably not anyway. Drops The Convenience Elemental is notorious for its peculiar drop table, which while it does not stand out as extremely profitable to kill, most players are able to stay in its chamber a long time regardless of skill or equipment due to certain drops which seem to be designed to prolong a player's stay in the dungeon. It is also the only monster in the game to drop the Smoke Battlestaff, which makes up for its low Grand Exchange value of 20,000 coins by being a somewhat common drop. '''100% drops' *Infernal Ashes *1 Teleport to House (teleport tablet) Ammunition/Runes *500 Broad-Tipped Bolts *100 Diamond Bolts (e) *800 Rune Arrows *500 Death Runes *500 Blood Runes *10,000 Air Runes Food/Potions *20 Rocktail (unnoted) *5 Saradomin Brew (4) (unnoted) *3 Super Restore (4) (unnoted) *50 Antifire (3) (noted) Miscellaneous *30000 Coins *Ring of Life *Smoke Battlestaff *Amulet of Glory (4 charges) Trivia *Despite not being a demon, it drops Infernal Ashes. *Sometimes, when staying in the dungeon, you can hear what seem to be sighs of dissappointment. This may have been due to the merchants realising they could not relentlessly buy out such a cheap and common item despite having no use for it at all apart from making more pixel money. *Occasionally the Convenience Elemental will make the sound of the Protect Item prayer. This usually reminds people to check if they are using said prayer, as it serves no other use. *Despite its high combat level, you can left-click to attack it. This is also possible with Nex, except no one gives a shit about Nex. *Attempting to drink a Special Restore potion will give the message "Why do you need that for? Are you attempting to Claw Crash this place or something? Don't you have anything better to do?"